


Christmas Eve

by grettama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen thought that he was gonna spend Christmas Eve by himself this year. But he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :)

It was Christmas Eve in Starling City. It was suppose to be the time to spend with your beloved ones. So that was why Felicity Smoak was leaving town to be with her mother, John Diggle came home early to be with Lyla and his baby, Laurel Lance turned off her cellphone to spend quality time with her father, Roy Harper decided to take Thea Queen into a Christmas Eve date, and meanwhile, Oliver Queen was left alone in the Verdant’s basement.

Not that Oliver mind he had to spend Christmas Eve just by himself, but even a lone wolf could feel lonely. Actually Diggle already asked him to join him in his Christmas Eve dinner, but Oliver said no. He didn’t want to ruin Diggle and Lyla’s night.

So, trying to get rid of his pathetic feeling of loneliness, Oliver put on his gear and just intended to do a Christmas Eve patrol when someone entered the room, a long with a red streak.

“What are you doing?” the red streak—Barry Allen—asked. He stopped running in the middle of the room, made some Felicity’s papers flew away from the desk and looked at Oliver with confused gaze while holding a bottle of champagne in his hand.

Oliver frowned. “What are _you_ doing? Felicity’s not here. She is with her mother.”

Barry shook his head and chuckled. “I know. I’m not here for Felicity. But answer my question first, Oliver. What are you doing? Are you going to work on Christmas Eve?”

Oliver didn’t asnwer that. He just stared at his bow.

Barry clicked his tongue. “Come on, even The Arrow should enjoy the holiday too.” Barry pulled a chair and forced Oliver to sit down.

“What are you doing, Barry?” Oliver asked again, still confused about the reason why Barry was here when Felicity was not around.

Barry pulled another chair for himself and poured the champagne he brought into two glasses. He handed one glass to Oliver, made Oliver had no choice but accepted it.

“Iris was with her boyfriend and I actually supposed to spend Christmas Eve with Joe, but then I remembered you.”

Oliver tilted his head, still confused. “What about me?”

Barry smiled. The smile which always made Oliver wanted to smile back too, and just like the other times, he couldn’t help it. Before he realized, the corner of his mouth already raised.

“I don’t know but when I thought about you earlier, I suddenly had this urge to come here and spend Christmas Eve with you,” answered Barry, and he laughed. “Sounds ridiculous, right?”

It felt like Oliver’s heart had been strucked. Did the boy really just said that he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with Oliver without any logical reasons? If Oliver didn’t know better, he would comment, “Smooth, Barry. Smooth.” But this was Barry Allen we were talking about.

“No, that’s not ridiculous,” said Oliver finally, after he could overcome his heartstruck.

Barry laughed again and raised his glass at Oliver. “The Arrow and The Flash. Merry Christmas.”

Oliver raised his glass too. “Merry Christmas.”

They took a shot and then Barry commented, “Hey, come to think of it, don’t you think our colors are also Christmas’ colors? Red and green?” He laughed at his own comment and poured Oliver another champagne.

Oliver just smiled while looking at Barry. Christmas Eve was indeed the time to spend with your beloved ones, and Oliver thought he had just found his.

**Disclaimer: DC**

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. Feel free to correct my grammar! :D


End file.
